Keepin' it Reel
"Keepin' it Reel" 'es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el decimoséptimo de la segunda temporada, y el cuadragésimo cuarto en total. Descripción del Episodio ¿Quieres mantequilla con tus palomitas de maíz?. ¡No debe haber teléfonos celulares o bebés que lloran por favor, tenemos una función de Happy Tree Friends que ver!. Trama del Episodio Un Flippy feliz se acomoda en un asiento de una sala de cine, con las palomitas de maíz en la mano. Frente a él, Mime imita un ademán de comer palomitas, pero lo hace en voz muy alta. Flippy hace señas con calma para que Mime guarde silencio, Lumpy entra a la sala de cine, con los brazos llenos de aperitivos y bebidas. Y accidentalmente se tropieza con el proyector, lo que hace que se empiece a parpadear en blanco. Esto hace que Flippy empiece a tener recuerdos de la guerra, lo que resulta en una emergencia porque aparece el Malvado Flippy. Inmediatamente, Flippy se acerca a Mime, que ahora finge beber refresco de una pajilla. Se ríe con picardía, entonces Mime se levanta un poco y luego cae en su asiento. Flippy se acerca silenciosamente y tira hacia abajo sobre el asiento, matando a Mime. A continuación, Petunia está cerca de la máquina de palomitas de maíz, Flippy ríe malvadamente agarra la cabeza y con ella rompe el cristal de la máquina. Petunia grita mientras Flippy sostiene su cabeza por encima de la llama. Sonidos parecidos a cuando las palomitas estallan se oyen, mientras su cerebro se cocina. Por último, las palomitas de maíz estallan fuera de su cabeza. Ahora cortamos a la mitad del teatro (entre los asientos y la pantalla) como el teatro está constantemente sumido en la oscuridad y luego se vuelven a encender brevemente las luces de la pantalla, el proyector parpadea. Primero vemos a Flippy persiguiendo Flaky antes de que se oscurezca. Cuando lo hace, escuchamos el grito de Flaky. Entonces vemos que Flippy la está estrangulando mientras Cuddles observa horrorizado. Entonces vemos que Flippy golpea a Cuddles en la cara, con las espinas de Flaky. Por último, vemos un muerto y ensangrentado Cuddles y Flaky decapitada y tirada en el suelo. Por el proyector, Toothy retrocede y mira a su alrededor, gimiendo de miedo. Flippy aparece detrás del proyector, respirando malvadamente, y lo empuja hacia adelante. El lente del proyector perfora la cabeza de Toothy y fuerza a su ojo fuera de su órbita. En la pantalla, se muestra su ojo. Toothy grita de dolor. Sus gritos se extinguen cuando su ojo se está quemado y la pantalla vuelve al blanco. De repente, las palomitas de maíz vuelan a la pantalla y se escuchan abucheos. Sin darse cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado a su alrededor, Lumpy se sienta en su silla, furioso lanzando palomitas y abucheos en la pantalla. Flippy aparece en la primera fila de asientos detrás de Lumpy. Al terminar el episodio, escuchamos un ruido crujiente/aplastando, lo que indica que a Lumpy no le fue mejor que a sus compañeros de los aficionados al cine. Moraleja "A picture is worth a thousand Words!" (¡Una imagen vale más que mil palabras!). Muertes #Mime es destrozado por Flippy, usando su asiento del cine. #El cerebro de Petunia explota luego de que Flippy coloca su cabeza sobre el fuego. #Cuddles es golpeado por Flippy, usando el cuerpo de Flaky, haciendo que gran parte de su rostro se llene de espinas y muera. #Flaky es decapitada por Flippy. #La cabeza de Toothy es empalada por el proyector de películas. Luego el calor del proyector le quema el cerebro. #Flippy ataca a Lumpy, causándole la muerte '(Fuera de la Pantalla). (Posiblemente Flippy le quiebra el cuello). Errores #La posición de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia al final de episodio. #Cuando Flippy mira a Mime el símbolo de su boina desaparece. #Las orejas de Mime desaparecen luego de que muere. #Luego de su muerte, la nariz de Mime pasa de tener la forma de corazón normal de los Happy Tree Friends a tener una nariz roja como la que usa en el episodio Out of Sight, Out of Mime. #Justo antes de que la cabeza de Petunia atraviesa el vidrio de la maquina de palomitas, Flippy tiene cuatro brazos. #También, mientras Flippy mueve la cabeza de Petunia hacia el vidrio de la máquina de palomitas, la lengua de éste aparece en su paladar. #Mientras Petunia muere se puede ver una imagen de Toothy atravesado por el proyector. Destrucción #El vidrio de la máquina de palomitas es estrellado contra la cara de Petunia. #El proyector deja de funcionar cuando el ojo de Toothy es metido en este. Curiosidades *Probablemente Flippy mató a Lumpy rompiéndole el cuello. *En la pantalla de cine se pueden ver escenas de Enter the Garden, un episodio protagonizado por Buddhist Monkey. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy mata a Lumpy. Esto no vuelve a ocurrir hasta el estreno de A Vicious Cycle, casi 10 años más tarde. *Éste es uno de los episodios en tener una versión Blurb. *Lumpy es indirectamente responsable de todas las muerte del episodio, incluyendo la suya. *Ésta es una de las pocas ocasiones donde Mime hace algún sonido. Esto se repite en Happy Trails Parte 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime y Something Fishy. *La moraleja de este episodio es la misma del episodio See What Develops. *El grito de Petunia es el mismo que hace Giggles en Stayin' Alive. *Ésta es la última vez en mucho tiempo que Flippy mata a Flaky. Esto no vuelve a pasar hasta el estreno de By The Seat Of Your Pants (10 años después). *Ésta es la última vez que Flippy tiene dientes torcidos, a partir de Remains to be Seen tendrá dientes afilados. *Cuddles aparece sin ninguna razón aparente. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción Blurb An episodie about going to the movies Un episodio sobre ir al cine Boring! What could happen at the movies? ¡Aburrido! ¿Qué podría pasar en el cine? Oh, Flippy is there? Every is going to die Oh, ¿Flippy esta aquí? Todo el mundo va a morir Mimes cost the theater companies millions of dollars in lost revenue due to sneaking in snacks Los mimos le cuestan a las compañías de teatro millones de dólares en ingresos perdidos debido a los aperitivos a escondidas They´re impossible to stop Ellos son imposibles de para Yes, they are watching the Buddhist Monkey classic: "Enter the Garden" Si, ellos estan viendo un clásico de Buddhist Monkey: "Enter the Garden" Strobe lights set off Flippy Las luces estroboscópicas activaron a Flippy That's why you don't ever invite him to a Rave Es por eso por lo que nunca le debes invitar a un Rave For the record, Mime bought this soda at the concession stand Para el registro, Mime compró esta gaseosa en el puesto de venta Theater seat accidents likes this happen every day. This is why I bring my own seat Los accidentes con asientos de teatro como este ocurren cada día. Este es el porque yo me traigo mi propio asiento Fun Fact: A skunk´s brain wouldn´t actually pop like popcorn Dato Gracioso: el cerebro de una mofeta en realidad no explotaría como palomitas de maíz It would be more like Kettle Korn. Sweety and salty! Sería más como Kettle Corn. ¡Dulce y salado! Side Note: The IMAX screens in the Happy Tree Friends world are totally a rip off ''' Nota al margen: las pantallas IMAX en el mundo de Happy Tree Friends son totalmente una estafa '''Theater Fact: No theater keeps the projector in between the seats of the theater Dato del teatro: Ningún teatro mantiene el proyector entre los asientos del teatro This is the reason why Esta es la razón del porque If the eye were digital, it wouldn´t burn like the film '''Si el ojo fuera digital, no se quemaría como la película '''I think Lumpy is perfectly justified in his "booing" Creo que Lumpy está perfectamente justificado en su "abucheo" He paid good money for the movie Él pago buen dinero por la película I hope he gets a refund Espero que le den un reembolso Ok, he probably didn´t get the refund Ok, probablemente él no tenga un reembolso Galería en:Keepin' it Reel Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2003 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Petunia Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mime Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy